The New Girl
by firey angel1
Summary: Jessie Black comes to Hogwarts in her fifth year... Plz R&R!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic, please remember well reading this. Also please no flames, but do review.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me! I do, however, own Jessie Black and all other characters, that I put in here. If you want to use them email me and we can work something out.  
  
* * *  
  
Jessie walked up the steps to the school. Dumbledore answered her letter, telling her that he would like to talk to her in person rather than by owl. She made her way through the various hallways, looking down at a map every now and then. She stopped in front of a door, looked down at the map, and then knocked on it.  
  
"Come in." a voice said as the door opened.  
  
Jessie walked into the room, there were two men standing by a fire. One was Dumbledore, with his long white beard and half moon spectacles. The other man had greasy hair and a crooked nose, Jessie guessed that somewhere in his life, he had broken it. The map she was hold said that his name was Severus Snape.  
  
Both men stopped whatever conversation they were having when Jessie entered the room. "You must be Jessie." Dumbledore said holding out his hand.  
  
Jessie shook his hand, "Yes, thank you for seeing me Headmaster."  
  
"Severus can we finish this later?" Dumbledore asked turning to Snape. Snape nodded at Dumbledore and started out of the room, pausing in front of Jessie.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mr. Snape." Jessie said holding her hand out.  
  
Snape sneered at her, "It's Professor Snape to you." He turned to Dumbledore, "Another one for Gryffindor, no doubt." With that he swept out of the room.  
  
"What's his deal?" Jessie said under her breath.  
  
"That was the Potions Master." Dumbledore said. "If memory serves me, you want to come to Hogwarts. Why so far in to the years?"  
  
"I moved from America to London. My cousins wouldn't let me move out on my own till I was 15. So now here I am." Jessie said sitting in a chair in front of the fire.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "Been keeping in touch with Sirius lately?" Jessie's head wiped up at this question. "Don't worry, I'm on his side." Dumbledore said regarding her actions.  
  
"I have, he's doing well. I told him that he could stay at my house if he wanted." Jessie said softly.  
  
Dumbledore patted Jessie on the shoulder. "You can come to Hogwarts. There is a train that leaves from King's Cross Station." Dumbledore fished two pieces of paper out of his robes and handed them to Jessie. "Your supply list and train ticket. The train leaves at 11:00 am from platform nine and three-quarters."  
  
Jessie stood up after she took the papers. "Thank you Headmaster. I look forward to being here for the school year." Jessie walked to the door. "Good day."  
  
"Good day, Ms. Black." Dumbledore said.  
  
Jessie walked out of the office, out of Hogwarts, and into Hogsmaide. She then apperated to her home in London.  
  
* * *  
  
So what do people think? Please Review. I want to know what you all think! I'll be posting more later. 


	2. The Train Ride

Please no flames, but do review.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me! I do, however, own Jessie Black and all other characters, that I put in here. If you want to use them email me and we can work something out.  
  
Chapter 1 – The Train Ride  
  
* * *  
  
Jessie walked into King's Cross. All of her stuff was in the trunks, on the cart that she was pushing. The large birdcage on her cart, however, was empty. Unusual for anyone with a cage on their cart, because most had various owls in them. Jessie walked over to platforms 9 and 10. She watched as people and carts disappeared between the platforms. 'This will be different!' She watched four firey red headed children and their mother disappeared through the barrier. Seeing no one else going through, she followed the red heads example and went through, finding herself on a new platform.  
  
Jessie moved over a little so people coming through wouldn't bump into her, and then looked around. She spotted three boys, almost instantly, two of them held no interest to her. The two boys could only be described as bullies, big and fat and probably stupid as well. The third boy is what held her interest. He had white-blonde hair and his eyes were a cold blue-gray. 'Almost like ice…' Jessie studied him from where she stood, trying to figure out why he interested her so. The boy looked at Jessie and their eyes locked. His eyes seemed to soften as he looked at her, but then he looked at something off to the side of Jessie and they hardened, as he frowned and looked away.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco looked up when he felt eyes on him. Looking around he saw a girl, about his age looking at him. He met her eyes and he let some emotion leak into them. Then he noticed Granger coming up to her. All the emotion that was in his eyes was now gone as he frowned and looked away from her. 'I'll just see if she'll sit with them.'  
  
* * *  
  
Jessie looked to her side to see what the boy didn't like and found a girl with bushy brown hair and soft brown eyes. "Are you lost or something?" she said to Jessie cautiously, probably noticing who Jessie was looking at.  
  
Jessie smiled at the girl and she smiled back, seeming to relax, "I'm not quite sure where to put my stuff."  
  
"Right this way, you can sit with me and my friends if you want. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." She said helping Jessie put her stuff away.  
  
"I'm Jessie Black." Jessie said as they walked to a compartment. Jessie saw something cross Hermione's face when she said her name, but it was gone before Jessie could read it.  
  
They reached a compartment that had a messy black haired boy and one of the red heads, that she had followed through the barrier. Hermione exchanged hellos with the boys and then turned to Jessie. "This is Harry and Ron. Ron, Harry this is Jessie." The two boys smiled at Jessie and she smiled back.  
  
Jessie sat next to Hermione and Harry and Ron sat opposite them. "So what year are you? You can't be first year, you look to old for that." Harry said looking at Jessie.  
  
Jessie pushed some blonde hair out of her face, "I'm a fifth year. I moved from America."  
  
"That's so cool! What's it like there?" Ron said, his blue eyes wide with excitement.  
  
Jessie chuckled at his reaction, she looked out the window and noticed that they were moving. "Pretty much the same as here in London. Only major difference is that we drive on the right side of the road, and you drive on the left."  
  
"What's your last name? Mines Potter, and his is Weasely. Not that is matters much." Harry asked.  
  
"Black, my last name is Black." Jessie noticed that Harry and Ron exchanged glances quickly. Jessie wondered why these three had this reaction to her name when no one else did. "Is something wrong?" Jessie asked a little concerned.  
  
Harry was about to say something, when the compartment door opened. Jessie fixed her green eyes on the people standing there. It was the same three boys Jessie had spotted earlier. "What do you want Malfoy?" She heard Harry say harshly.  
  
"Who says I want anything?" Malfoy said, not seeing Jessie in the room.  
  
"You always want something." Ron countered back. Hermione let out a sigh.  
  
"Want to say something Mud…" Malfoy looked over to were Hermione was sitting, but his focus fell on Jessie. "What are you doing sitting with Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood? You should be sitting with better company." Malfoy said, his voice soft and his eyes somewhat warm and inviting.  
  
"I don't know, they are pretty good company." Jessie said warmly.  
  
"Why would she want to sit with Slytherin scum like you?" Ron said harshly.  
  
Malfoy's eyes hardened as he looked away from Jessie. "Just because you don't like my company, doesn't mean that everyone else feels the same. And what makes you so sure that she'll end up in Gryffindor?"  
  
"If Professor Snape is any judge of character, then I probably will." Jessie said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Malfoy and Harry said at the same time, then glared at each other.  
  
"I meet Snape a few days ago. He said that I'd end up in Gryffindor." Jessie said shrugging a little.  
  
"Doesn't mean we couldn't be friends." Malfoy said shrugging.  
  
"Since when do you, of all people, want to be friends with a Gryffindor?" Ron said standing up menacingly.  
  
"Since she intrigues me!" Malfoy practically yelled. The two boys started to come into the room.  
  
Suddenly the door to the compartment closed, right before the two could come in. Malfoy and Ron jumped and Harry and Hermione edged away from the door. Malfoy and Ron turned to Jessie, her green eyes seemed to hold a dangerous fire that neither boy dare to argue with. Ron sat down quietly and looked you the window, pretending that Malfoy wasn't there. Harry and Hermione seemed to be doing the same.  
  
Malfoy looked at the three, then back at Jessie. The fire had almost gone out of her eyes. "Did you just…do that?"  
  
"Must have been the wind." Jessie said casually, as if nothing happened.  
  
"Really? I didn't feel a draft or anything." Malfoy said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You must have been to busy arguing." Jessie said, Malfoy knew that she was baiting him. "By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"Draco. Why do you ask?" Draco said.  
  
"Jessie we're getting close." Hermione said drawing Jessie's attention to her.  
  
"Thanks Hermione." Jessie turned back to Draco, "I wanted to know it."  
  
Draco nodded at her *Is that so wrong?* a voice, that sounded like Jessie's, said in Draco's head. Draco's eyes widened a bit, before he could say anything the door opened.  
  
"See you later, Draco." Jessie said warmly.  
  
Draco nodded as he walked out of the compartment. The rest of the trip to Hogwarts went quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
End of Chapter one, what did everyone think? I'll be getting the next chapter up real soon! 


	3. Dinner and a Fight?

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me! I do, however, own Jessie Black and all other characters, that I put in here. If you want to use them email me and we can work something out.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Dinner and a Fight?

* * *

Jessie stood in front of a table full of teachers. Behind her were four tables, each decorated in different colors, full of students.

One of the teachers stood and brought a hat on a stool out. Jessie tuned out the hat while it sang some kind of song. She looked around the room, her eyes resting on Draco, sitting at the table decorated in green and silver.

* * *

Draco looked around the room when he felt eyes on him. He looked at Jessie, finding the eyes, and smiled at her.

* * *

Jessie saw Draco smile at her and she winked at him. "Jessie Black is our new fifth year student." Jessie turned her attention to the front, to see Dumbledore talking. "As in the past, the Forbidden Forest is off limits. For dangerous things lurk there. Also, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," a man stood up at this acknowledgement, "is Professor Lupin. Some students may know him from two years ago." Lupin sat and Dumbledore clapped his hands.

The woman who brought out the hat walked over to the stool with a scroll in her hand. "Black, Jessie."

Jessie walked up and put the hat on her head and sat on the stool. Hmmm. you have great power, you would do well in Slytherin. She heard in her head. 'No!' Then it will be. "Gryffindor!" Jessie pulled the hat off and sat it on the stool. Three tables had erupted into a cheer, as the other table sat silently. She had seen Draco's face fall at what had been announced. She sat down across from Hermione, looking over Hermione's shoulder, Jessie could see Draco. Harry, who sat next to her, was looking at Professor Lupin with joy in his eyes.

* * *

"It's so great that you're in Gryffindor!" Hermione said from across the table. The sorting was over and everyone was eating.

"Yea. What do we do as far as classes?" Jessie asked.

"We get our schedules tomorrow, and then Monday we start classes." Harry said between fork fulls of food.

Jessie pushed her food around her plate, eating very little. Hermione noticed what she was doing, "Anything wrong, Jessie?"

Jessie looked up, "Not really, I'm just waiting for a letter. That's all." Jessie looked across to the Slytherin table, Draco sat between the two bullies. It looked like he wasn't really paying attention, only nodding.

* * *

Draco looked up when he felt a heated gaze on him. He surprisingly found himself looking into a pair of green eyes from the Gryffindor table. They were Jessie's and he smiled at her. Then Draco looked up to the sky, almost transfixed by the beautiful eagle that had flown in the window.

* * *

Jessie looked up to see what Draco and most of the rest of the school where looking at. A hawk eagle was flying towards the Gryffindor table. The eagle landed in front of Jessie, she held out her arm and it climbed on to it. She took the note attached to its foot, and then gave it some meat off of her plate.

"He's yours?" Ron said enthusiastically.

"She, and yes she's mine. Was a present for my 12th birthday." Jessie said stroking the eagle, she then threw her arm up and the eagle took flight, and flew out the window. Jessie looked over at Draco, he seemed to be amused at most of the students shocked reaction to the eagle.

* * *

Draco looked over at Jessie. She was looking at him, a smile playing at her lips, and he knew that there was one on his own. He thought it was funny that most people had never thought of having an eagle instead of an owl. From his lifestyle, he knew that an eagle was very rare, even among the richer families. His father had gone to great lengths to get one, when Draco was younger. Like my pet? Shock crossed Draco's face when he heard this in his head, but he knew who it was because Jessie had her eyebrow raised like she had just asked a question, that wasn't being answered.

* * *

Jessie smiled a little more, shock and confusion coming across Draco's features.

"Who gave you the owl?" Harry said drawing Jessie's attention away from Draco, a small scowl on his face.

"My cousins in America, Hawk eagles are a little more common in America. They saw me eyeing her every time we passed by the shop, so they bought her for me." Jessie said giving Harry her full attention.

Desserts appeared on the table in front of them. Ron picked some desserts, and put them on his plate. Jessie picked one and picked at it a little. "Aren't those supposed to be expensive?" Ron asked going a little pink.

Jessie smiled, "They are, but my cousins have plenty to buy me the things I want."

"Are there many people with the last name Black?" Harry asked, looking down a little.

"No, anyone with the last name Black is related. It's an old wizarding name, as well. The Blacks in America are the only Blacks to ever marry a non-pure blood. Most of my ancestors thought it best to keep the blood line pure." Jessie said the last part sourly.

"You don't believe the same?" Ron asked.

Jessie looked at him, "If I did, I would be at the Slytherin table and nowhere never Hermione." She said coolly.

"Why not Hermione you don't know her blood line!" Ron said harshly.

"If Draco hadn't come into the compartment I wouldn't. He called her a mudblood, that means she comes from a muggle family." Jessie said hotly.

"You two, please stop this.." Harry and Hermione said, almost together.

"No Harry. Don't call her that!" Ron said starting to stand up.

"Don't bother standing up! I'm leaving, I don't need to take this!" Jessie stood up, picked up her letter, and stalked out of the Great Hall, most of the students' eyes on her.

* * *

Draco looked up when he heard Weasley yell. He watched Jessie get up and storm out. 'That's interesting.' Draco stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. He walked toward Gryffindor Tower, and found Jessie sitting on the stairs. "What happened? I thought you were being all buddy buddy?" He said sitting down next to her.

* * *

Jessie looked up when she heard Draco's question. She watched as he sat down next to her. "I'm not really sure.they were asking me questions. We got on the topic of pure blood, then muggle born and Ron just blew up." Jessie put her head in her hand and sighed. Draco put his hand on her shoulder, comfortingly. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone to Gryffindor." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, a little confused.

Jessie looked up at him, "The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"Then how did you end up in Gryffindor?" He asked softly.

"I didn't want to go to Slytherin, because I don't want to be consumed by the hunt for power." Jessie paused seeing a little confusion on Draco's face, she smiled a little, "I have a lot of emotions that, if put in the right place would take over. I don't want that to happen."

Draco nodded, "I can understand that."

"Why don't you like Harry?" Jessie asked quietly.

Draco sighed, "My father's always comparing me to Potter, and punishing me when he does better.makes you hate a person. I obviously can't take it out on my father, so Potter's the next best thing."

Jessie nodded, "So how do you like my pet? You never answered my question."

Draco looked at Jessie, she had a smile across her face. "Beautiful! Where did you get her?"

"At a store in America. Every time my cousins and I would go shopping, I'd stop in front to 'Barbara's Animal Shop'. I guess they just got tired of stopping there every time." Jessie looked up to see students making their way towards the two. "Guess it's time for bed."

Draco stood up and pulled Jessie to her feet. "I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Jessie nodded, "Absolutely." Jessie watched Draco walk off towards the Slytherin dorms. 'Why does he appeal to me so much?' Jessie turned and went up the stairs. She found herself in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

* * *

Draco walked to the Slytherin common room, a smile playing at his lips. Anyone passing him gave him weird looks. 'Why can I just let go when she's around? How can she get past all my walls when no one else can?' He made it all the way to his room without meeting up with the two boys he was always seen with, Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco changed, flopped down on his bed, and mumbled something. The curtains around his bed closed and all other noises disappeared. He sighed, he'd never been affected like this by someone. Thinking about what happened tonight, Draco fell asleep.

* * *

The fat lady looked down at Jessie, "Password?" was all she said.

"Umm." Jessie didn't know the password, she had left before she found out.

"Butterbeer." Said a voice behind Jessie. The portrait swung open and Jessie climbed in, and so did the girl behind her. The girl turned to Jessie, "Hi I'm Brianne Shay. What's your name?"

Jessie looked the girl over, she had dark red hair down to her waist, and blue eyes. "I'm Jessie Black. Thanks for helping me."

"It's no problem at all. You're the new fifth year, right?" Brianne asked as the girls took a seat on a couch by the big fireplace in the common room.

"Yea, are you a fifth year?" Jessie asked looking around the room, most people that were coming in where going straight to their rooms.

"Yea I've been here since I was a first year. Where did you transfer from, if you don't mind me asking?" Brianne asked as she watched a round- faced boy enter the common room. He waved at Brianne and she waved back, smiling.

Jessie chuckled a little at the transaction between the two, drawing Brianne's attention back. "I'm from America. Who was that?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"That was Neville Longbottom. He's one of my friends. Loses his toad a lot, but he's got a kind heart. What's so funny by the way?" Brianne said, her turn to raise an eyebrow.

"It's just that you two look so cute, you'd probably make a cute couple." Jessie said shrugging.

"Oh?" Brianne said yawning, "It must be late."

"Yea." Jessie said as the two girls got up and headed across the room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the common room. "I'll see you tomorrow Brianne."

"Jessie." Harry said softly, almost questioningly.

"Night Jessie." Brianne said leaving Jessie with Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"I wanna talk about what happened at the table." Harry said.

"It's not your place to talk about it Harry. Anyway, it's late and I'm tired. We can talk about it some other time. Good Night!" With that Jessie left the three standing in the common room. Jessie changed, crawled into bed, and mumbled something. Her curtains closed and all other noises disappeared.

* * *

End of chapter 2. So what did everyone think? Hopefully I'll post chapter 3 soon, depends on how long it takes me to write it, but I'll get it up A.S.A.P. 


	4. Day One - Jessie's Past

A lot of people said that my chapters should be longer, so I did as they wished, which is why it took me so long to write this chapter. Hope you all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me! I do, however, own Jessie Black and all other characters, that I put in here. If you want to use them email me and we can work something out.  
  
1 Chapter 3 – Day One, Jessie's Past  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Jessie sat in the Common Room. It was still very early, most of the students were still sleeping. Jessie was reading the letter that she had gotten yesterday at dinner.  
  
Jessie,  
  
Thank you for letting me stay where I am. I'm not going to write it because someone might read this before you get it. I hope that you have fun at Hogwarts. Also, that map in an heirloom, or I hope it will be, so keep good care of it. And beware, Harry had one as well.  
  
Your Uncle,  
  
Sirius  
  
Jessie smiled, she hadn't been able to see Sirius before she left for Hogwarts, but she had sent him a letter. Jessie took the quill, ink, and piece of parchment she had brought down with her.  
  
Sirius,  
  
I'll keep in mind that Harry has a map, as well as me. That's a good thing to know. Of course I'll take care of it, I love having it. It's just so helpful. I hope that you're comfortable where you are  
  
Hogwarts is interesting so far. I don't think that I'll be spending much time with Harry and his friends, though. Did meet an interesting person though, he's friendly enough, towards me. I'm a Gryffindor, thought you might like to know. I do have one friend in my house though, her name is Brianne, I think that we'll get along nicely. Write you later.  
  
Love Lots,  
  
Jessie  
  
Jessie rolled up the letter just as Brianne came down. "Who you writing to?"  
  
"Just family, want to know how I'm doing and all." Jessie replied smiling. She stood up and collected her things, "Let me put this away, and I'll be right down."  
  
"Ok" Brianne said as she watched Jessie go up to her room.  
  
Jessie came back down, still holding the letter she had written. "Mind if we stop at the owlery before breakfast?" She asked as they exited the tower.  
  
"Not at all. Do you know where it is?" Brianne asked.  
  
"Not really, could you show me please." Jessie said following Brianne as she took the lead.  
  
"Not a problem." Brianne said cheerfully.  
  
"So what are we gonna do today?" Jessie asked as they reached the owlery.  
  
"I don't know." Brianne said.  
  
The two girls entered the owlery, and before they took another step, an eagle attached itself to Jessie's out-stretched arm. She attached the note to the eagle's foot and it took off.  
  
"What's her name?" Brianne asked as they went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Her name is Kalika." Jessie said, as the girls neared the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey wait up a second." A male voice said behind Jessie and Brianne, before they had entered the Great Hall.  
  
The girls turned around to see Draco and two other boys standing there. Brianne shrank back a bit. "Hi Draco, who are your friends?" Jessie said putting a hand on Brianne's arm.  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle." He said pointing to each one in turn. "Go on ahead." He said to the boys. They snickered a bit and went into the hall. "So how did your first night go?" Draco asked once Crabbe and Goyle were gone.  
  
Jessie smiled, "Fairly well thanks to Brianne here."  
  
"I don't think I've ever run into her before. Which is a fairly good thing, at least before now." Draco smiled kindly, holding out his hand to Brianne.  
  
Brianne looked at his hand suspiciously, but with Jessie's encouragement shook it. "Why are you being so nice all of sudden?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "Because your friends with Jessie and I don't know you. Make up with the trio?" Draco asked turning his attention to Jessie.  
  
Brianne looked a little confused at his question. "Harry and friends, Brianne." Jessie said clearing up Brianne's confusion. "No, Harry wanted to fix it, and I told him that it had nothing to do with him and to stay out of it. Then I left." Jessie said shrugging.  
  
Draco nodded, "Shall we eat ladies?" Jessie and Brianne nodded, and they walked into the Great Hall, separating to their tables.  
  
"Why in Draco nice to you?" Brianne asked as stray students filled in the holes at the almost full tables.  
  
Jessie shrugged, "I don't know. He just is, I guess." Hermione, Harry, and Ron passed the two girls to take their seats. Ron glared at Jessie as he passed, and Jessie just ignored him. "Some people have no class." Jessie said just loud enough for Brianne and the three to hear.  
  
"What happened between you guys?" Brianne asked seeing the exchange.  
  
Jessie shrugged again, "He thinks I said something that I didn't, so now he's pissed at me because of it."  
  
A woman came through and handed out schedules to all the students at the Gryffindor table. "What extra class do you have? I have Divination." Brianne said looking at her schedule.  
  
Jessie looked at hers, "I have Divination too. I'm not very good at it though."  
  
"Professor Trelawney says that everyone is good at, at least one thing that has to do with Divination. Maybe you just haven't found your specialty." Brianne said.  
  
Jessie smiled, "Maybe. So we have Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow. What teachers do we have for them?"  
  
"We have Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, for Transfiguration," Brianne said pointing to the woman who had passed out the schedules. "And Hagrid, the grounds keeper, for Care of Magical Creatures." Brianne pointed out a fairly large man, sitting at the teachers' table.  
  
Food appeared on the table, Jessie helped herself to some eggs and toast. "So what are we gonna do today?" Jessie said taking a bite of eggs.  
  
"Well…I could show you the grounds." Brianne said taking a bite of her own eggs.  
  
"That sounds great." Jessie said. The rest of breakfast was eaten with chitchat about people in the school.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Jessie and Brianne sat next to the lake watching all the students enjoy being back. Jessie looked around, Brianne had shown her everything worth seeing, except the forest on the grounds. Even though it was a bright sunny day, the forest seemed to be devoid of any light. 'That's weird.' Jessie thought. "Is that the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
Brianne looked up, "Yea, very few people go in it. Only a few Professors and a few students, that get it trouble …it's supposed to be really scary."  
  
"It is." A voice said, making the girls jump.  
  
"No fair Draco." Brianne said as he sat down next to Jessie.  
  
"What's not?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Scaring us." Brianne said defensively.  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco said, Brianne nodded.  
  
"Where are your body guards?" Jessie asked, looking out at the lake.  
  
"Off making trouble, I don't have to be around them all the time, do I?" Draco asked.  
  
Jessie shrugged, "Just wondering. What's the forest like?" Jessie looked over at the forest.  
  
"It's dark, there are all sorts of creatures in there. I've only seen two, a centaur and this thing that attacked Potter." Draco said looking over at the forest with a shudder.  
  
"How many people would notice if I went in there?" Jessie asked smirking.  
  
Draco and Brianne whipped their heads around, "You wouldn't!" They said together.  
  
Jessie laughed a little, "Why not?"  
  
"You'll get in trouble!" Brianne said, her eyes wide.  
  
Draco put a hand on her shoulder, "It's very dangerous." His tone serious, "The Forbidden Forest is not somewhere to play around."  
  
"The only thing dangerous in there are creatures, and they can be done away with." Jessie said shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Jessie…" Brianne said not really knowing how to finish.  
  
"If I go in I'll be extremely careful, I promise." Jessie said.  
  
"Go where?" a female voice behind the three said.  
  
They all turned to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing there. "No where." Jessie said turning back around to look at Brianne.  
  
"What is Malfoy doing here?" Ron spat harshly, glaring at him.  
  
"Because we invited him." Brianne said defensively.  
  
"Why of all people, invite Malfoy?" Harry said in the same mean tone as Ron.  
  
"Because," Jessie stood up, Draco and Brianne following her lead, "he's better company then some people." With that the three walked away, Draco's arm draped casually over Jessie's shoulder.  
  
After they were away from the three Draco spoke, "So where to now?"  
  
Brianne shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
Jessie looked down at her watch, "How about lunch?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Brianne said leading the way to the Great Hall.  
  
When they entered the hall most of the students were there, already eating. Draco left the girls and sat at the Slytherin table. Jessie and Brianne sat at the Gryffindor table. Both girls loaded some food onto their plates. "You know Brianne, you're gonna half to show me to classes." Jessie said with a smirk.  
  
Brianne smiled, "I know, and it would be my pleasure."  
  
"Do we have classes with anyone?" Jessie asked between bites of food.  
  
"We have Transfiguration with Ravenclaw, and Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin." Brianne said.  
  
"Are they fun classes?" Jessie asked looking over at the Slytherin table. Draco was trying to get out of a conversation with a girl.  
  
"They can be, Transfiguration is a fairly tough class. Not really any time to have fun. COMC can be really fun. Draco and Harry are know to stir things up in classes where their together." Brianne looked behind her to see Draco being pestered by a girl.  
  
"Who is that girl?" Jessie asked curiously.  
  
"That's Pansey, she's been pestering Draco since first year. Thinks that she owns him or something." Brianne said turning to Jessie, a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Jessie laughed at the face that Brianne made. "Wanna go to the library?" Jessie asked noticing the empty plates.  
  
"Yea, that would be great. How ever will you invite Draco, especially with Pansey there?" Brianne asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
"I have my ways." Jessie said looking once again at Draco. * Draco. *  
  
* * *  
  
Draco looked up when he heard his name. He looked at the Gryffindor table to see Jessie smiling at him. He was starting to catch on to some of her tricks. *Wanna meet Brianne and me in the library? It'll be more fun then the thing pestering you. * Draco chuckled at Jessie's remark to Pansey.  
  
"What are you laughing at Draco!?" Pansey, more demanded than asked.  
  
Draco nodded faintly in Jessie's direction. Then he turned to Pansey, "Nothing Pansey, I gotta go." Draco stood up and walked out of the Great Hall  
  
* * *  
  
Jessie laughed when Draco left Pansey with her mouth hanging open. "Shall we go?" Jessie said turning to Brianne.  
  
"Absolutely." Brianne said as the two stood up. "Follow me." Both girls walked out of the Great Hall and to the library.  
  
The girls found Draco in the back at a table. "Love the seclude look." Jessie said as she took a seat next to Draco, Brianne sitting next to Jessie, across from Draco.  
  
"It works for me." Draco said shrugging.  
  
"So what fun things are there to do in this school?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Not much of anything really." Brianne said.  
  
"Only torturing people." Draco said getting hit on the arm by Jessie.  
  
"None of that. What about pranks? Anybody good at pranks in this school?" Jessie questioned.  
  
"Only the Weasley twins, really. They're always creating trouble." Brianne answered.  
  
"Maybe, it's time for someone new to take over then…" Jessie said pulling out a single piece of parchment.  
  
"What's this for?" Draco asked looking over the parchment.  
  
"Before I show you two what it is, you have to promise not to tell anybody. Especially you Draco, my uncle won't be to happy that I'm showing this to you." Jessie said taking the parchment from Draco.  
  
"I promise, now what is it?" Brianne said hurriedly.  
  
"Why won't your uncle like me knowing about it?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Because you aren't nice to his god-son. He'll doubt my judgement for showing you, but he won't question me." Jessie said.  
  
"God-son? Who…wait, is your uncle Sirius Black?" Draco said slowly.  
  
Jessie smiled a little, "Yes, my uncle is Sirius. You're the first to figure it out."  
  
"So who is his god-son? I tend to pick on a lot of people." Draco said casually.  
  
"Like Neville." Brianne said softly.  
  
Draco nodded faintly, "Yea, like him."  
  
"Harry." Jessie said simply.  
  
"What about Potter?" Draco said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"He's Sirius's god-son." Jessie said.  
  
"So would that make you and Harry related?" Brianne asked.  
  
"No, it just means that my uncle will take care of him if his parents die, but that not possible because he's on the run from the Ministry and Voldermort coming back and all." Jessie explained.  
  
"Brianne gasped at Jessie when she said Voldermort. "Why did you say Voldermort? Aren't you scared he'll be back in power?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
Jessie shrugged. "He's old and if he's still around when I get out of school, I'm the one that should be feared." Jessie's voice was flat, almost emotionless, as she said this.  
  
Brianne was a little shocked at what Jessie said and how she said it. "Jessie…"  
  
Draco put a hand on Jessie's shoulder, "It will be alright."  
  
Jessie patted Brianne's hand, "I'm alright, just bad memories."  
  
"Can I asked what happened? Or do you not want to talk about it?" Brianne asked hesitantly.  
  
Jessie smiled a little, "My parents lived in London when Voldermort was in power 14 years ago. After his fall some of the Death Eaters took out their frustrations on the aurors. My parents were aurors. They were going out to celebrate their anniversary, I was at the neighbors house. They were in the car, and it suddenly blew up. Three figures walked away from it right after it happened. The police went over it and there was no reason for the car to explode the way it did…" A few tears fell down Jessie's cheek, but she wiped them away. Brianne had a shocked expression on her face, partly from the story, and partly from Jessie's voice. Her voice had stayed emotionless through out the entire story.  
  
"God Jessie…I'm so sorry…I didn't know…" Brianne said eyes wide.  
  
"It's ok Brianne, I chose to tell you. I wouldn't want to keep this from a friend." Jessie said putting her hand on Brianne's shoulder and squeezing a little.  
  
Draco sat quietly, just kind of absorbing the information. "Why so quiet, Draco?" Brianne asked noticing him.  
  
Draco looked at Brianne. "Just thinking."  
  
"Oh." Brianne said, "What time is it, Jessie?"  
  
Jessie looked down at her watch, a little shocked at the time. "It's 5:30pm. So it's what, about a half an hour till dinner?"  
  
"Yea, I'll see you at dinner. There are some things that I want to do. K?" Brianne said standing up.  
  
"Yea, see you at dinner." Jessie said smiling at her as she left.  
  
"Now I know why you didn't become a Slytherin," Draco said after Brianne had left.  
  
"All that anger, it would be bad." Jessie said softly.  
  
The two sat in comfortable silence, for a while. Jessie looked down at her watch, a while later. "Dinner time…"  
  
Draco stood and held out his hand, "Then shall we go?"  
  
Jessie smiled, probably her first genuine smile since lunch. She took his offered hand and stood, "We shall."  
  
They walked out of the library and towards the Great Hall. Draco's arm draped over Jessie's shoulder. "I have a question."  
  
"Then ask it." Draco said as they neared the hall.  
  
"Could I call you Dragon?" Jessie asked as the two stopped in front of the entrance.  
  
"May I ask why?" Draco asked, his eyes already giving the answer away.  
  
"I don't know, it suits you." Jessie said.  
  
"Well I guess, if it suits me." Draco said smiling at her. "Now shall we eat?"  
  
"We shall." The two entered the hall, when they did a murmur started up. They ignored it and went to their tables.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco took his seat next to the heavyset boys, Crabbe and Goyle. Pansey came over to him, "Draco why did you come in with that Gryffindor? And where were you this afternoon?"  
  
Draco sighed, "I was talking to someone this afternoon. And I came in with Jessie because she's better company then some people I know."  
  
"But Draco I wanted to spend the afternoon with you." Pansey continued.  
  
"Well I didn't want to spend it with you. Now if you will, I'd like some peace." Draco said harshly.  
  
Pansey's face crumpled, "Fine!" She ran from the Great Hall.  
  
Draco looked up to see what he knew would be there, green eyes. They weren't the eyes that he wanted though. Not Jessie's, but Potter's. 'How can that goody-goody get through life the way he does?' Draco looked away disgustedly.  
  
* * *  
  
"So how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Brianne asked Jessie. They were halfway through dinner, and neither of them had really said anything, but it was comfortable silence.  
  
Jessie looked up when Brianne had said something. "I like it so far. It's interesting, the way everything changes."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Brianne asked concerned for her friend.  
  
"Not really. Just still going through memories, and I'm tired. I'll be alright by tomorrow." Jessie said. Brianne started to say something, but Jessie cut her off. "I promise I'll be alright by tomorrow."  
  
Brianne nodded. The two girls sat and talked, while they finished dinner. Most of the students were gone by the time they got up. Jessie noticed that Draco got up the same time they did. As they neared the exit, Draco came up to them. They exited the hall together, when they were in the hallway Draco finally spoke, "Night Brianne, Jessie."  
  
"Night Draco." Brianne said.  
  
"Night Dragon." Jessie said, dragging Brianne along, when she stopped.  
  
"Why did you call him Dragon?" Brianne asked as they neared Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"That's what Draco means, more or less. Besides, I think it's fitting for him." Jessie said.  
  
"Butterbeer." Brianne said the portrait. The two girls entered the tower and went the their room talking softly about the name, before finally going to sleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
YAY!! Chapter 3 is finally done and posted. Again sorry it took so long, I hope chapter 4 won't take this long to write. Remember to Review. Thanks to all who do! 


End file.
